From the Eyes of Cheese
by Sonic the Shapeshifter
Summary: Cheese has eyes? Say what? LOL, no, we're not talking about Caso, here, we're talking about Cream's beloved pet chao. Where did he come from? What does he think of life? And most importantly, WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE NAMED CHEESE! Answers in this story.


_The Story of Cheese from His Point of View_

_Sorry this took so long I've been busy and forgot for a while. Here it is! Not my best work but whatever._

I was inside of something hard. Everything was dark. I knocked against the encasement, testing it. Whatever I was in, it seemed brittle. I struggled to get upright in my prison, causing the dark world around me to roll. I bounced back and forth, trying to maintain balance in my hopping, rolling room. Suddenly I heard a crack.

I pushed against the roof of the unknown dark room, and the lid came off. Light seeped in through the cracks, blinding me. I closed my eyes, pushing the roof off and letting the light consume me. Slowly I felt my eyes adjust, and I opened them a crack, blinking. I opened them fully to see the face of a furry creature with great blue eyes staring into my own.

With a squeal I tumbled over backwards, breaking the bottom portion of the shell.

The creature made an "aw…" noise and reached for me, picking me up despite my protests. She began to stroke my head softly, cooing at me.

This confused me at first; I looked up at her and saw a swirled tornado floating above my head, slightly out of view. The creature- whatever it was- looked… kind. Its eyes sparkled warmly at me. I calmed down slightly; if she wanted to hurt me, she'd have done it by now. I closed my eyes and snuggled against her, curling up a little. I didn't know it then, but the tornado above my head had changed to a heart.

I was startled to suddenly hear some squeaking sounds above me, and I opened my eyes to see the one who was petting me, was opening and closing her mouth. She must be the source of the noise. To my greater surprise I heard the voice of a slightly lower pitch than the one holding me. I turned my head to see another creature that looked like an older version of the one holding me.

A tuft of hair stuck out on its forehead; later I would find out they were called 'bangs'. She wore a dress and looked just as kind as the one holding me.

"What will you name him?" The older creature said.

"I don't know…" The one holding me said in reply, a thoughtful look coming across her face.

At the time I didn't understand what they were saying, but one thing I DID understand was that I was hungry! I saw some square white things and a big round yellow thing on a plate below. It smelled delicious. I turned in the creature's grip and began struggling towards the good smelling food.

The thing holding me- which, I later found out, was a rabbit- was confused by this action. Startled, she released me, and I fell with a plop to the floor. I crawled over the table awkwardly, new at life in general. 

I reached up and tried to pull myself onto the table and toward the food as the pair of rabbits just stared. The older one was laughing quietly; the young one was just watching in confusion.

I couldn't get up over the table; it was too high! There was something white hanging off the table though. I stood up, wavering a little, and pulled on it, falling over backwards due to lack of balance on my new legs. Everything fell on top of me.

I heard some light shrieks; the sources shouldn't have worried. They pulled the white cloth off of me to find that I was happily chewing on the big yellow thing.

"Cheese?" The young rabbit asked.

I looked up at her. Is that what this yellow thing is called?

"That would be a fine name. Look; he answers to it." The old rabbit said, gaining my attention with her voice.

"Cheese?" The young one said again.

I looked back at her when she said it, distracted by each different voice.

"All right, little chao, my name is Cream. _Cream_." She emphasized, pointing at herself. Then she pointed at me. "You are Cheese. _Cheese_."

Whatever. I was still hungry. I murmured an indecisive noise and went back to eating.

Over the next few days, I slowly began to learn the language of the two rabbits, and I came to love Cream as much as she loved me. I was given plenty of cheese to eat and was never neglected. Sometimes a fox came over; he brought yellow sticks and gave them to me.

I tried to eat them but as soon as they touched my lips they disappeared! After a while, the once puny pair of pink wings on my back grew thicker and stronger. Now, instead of having to crawl alongside my best friend, I could fly up by her shoulder!

This pleased both of us to no end. I barely ever walk any more; crawling in the dirt is dull compared to being able to fly wherever I please.

Cream often liked to play dress-up with me. She'd put me in dresses and have tea parties with me. It was… okay. The main reason I put up with it is because there was always food to eat- most importantly, the food I was named for. One day she put a red bowtie on my neck instead of putting a dress on me. She dressed me up a different way every time. Once I even wore a miniature suit. Anyway, she really liked the way it looked on me, and ever since I've worn the bowtie, even when I sleep. It's soft and velvety; so I don't mind it a bit.

Spending time with Cream is fun. Sometimes we even go on adventures with a blue hedgehog and a pink hedgehog, and a purple cat and the fox. I used to think I was the only chao in the world- that is, until I met her…

She was a brown chao with yellow tipped hands and feet, and she was beautiful. Her name is Chocola. Chocola is sweet and funny! Whenever we're together I feel so happy… but then she always has to leave with her owner. But we always promise to see each other again, and at least I'm able to be with Cream when I'm not with Chocola.

I can tell exactly what Cream and the others say, but I can't make the sounds to form the words that they can. All I can say is "Chao" and "Choo." Even though I've tried a million times to tell them things.

But even though I'm verbally challenged, Cream always seems to know what I'm trying to say.

Isn't that right, Cream?

I'm glad that we're friends, Cream. We'll always be friends, forever.

And as you pet me, I know that if you were a chao like me, a heart would appear above your head just like one is appearing above mine right now.


End file.
